cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Unstoppable Wings of Doom
}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) Unstoppable Wings of Doom is an Ultimate Wizard quest released for the JP Halloween 2019 event for the Japanese version of Crash Fever (in the Japanese version, the quest was labelled as Spectre difficulty instead). After the events of Miracle Zombie Way, the adapter and Cockcroft continue to attack zombified avatars in order to protect Pasteur while she makes the vaccine. Unfortunately, more and more zombies keep attacking, and the number seems to keep increasing instead of getting lower. Pasteur finally finishes the vaccine, and says she at least thinks it works. She then remarks that she has yet to test it, so she can't be certain. Cockcroft assures her it will work since Pasteur is an expert. Pasteur just responds that if it doesn't turn them back to normal it's barely anything more than a nutrient solution. She injects herself with the vaccine, and asks the others to do the same. Before they can do so, Cockcroft notices an infected avatar about to attack the adapter, and jumps to block the attack. She starts to be infected, and Pasteur tries to apply the vaccine. Cockcroft tells them to not do so, and to run. Due to her being infected, she is starting to lose control, and if it goes on her wing's defense system will not be able to tell friend from foe, and will attack them. Pasteur insists that she can't leave her behind, so Cockcroft tells them they will have to defeat her and knock her unconscious instead. Pasteur refuses, but Cockcroft urges them to do it while she still has some control. Pasteur understands, and tells the adapter they need to knock her out so they can give her the vaccine in order to make her better. The quest involves the player facing off against more avatars, and fighting against Cockcroft as she loses control. She urges them to hurry as she finally succumbs fully, but is quickly defeated. She collapses on the ground afterwards. Pasteur quickly gives the vaccine to Cockcroft, and her skin starts to return to normal. However, some parts still remain pale and infected. Pasteur comments that its not working very well, and that it will need more work. She starts to panic, and wonder what they will do and where the infection even came from. Gilbert soon arrives after noticing there wasn't as much activity around there, and Pasteur explains everything that had happened. Gilbert remarks that even an expert like Pasteur couldn't come up with a vaccine, and Pasteur says she thought she had but it clearly wasn't good enough, and says her vaccine can only hold off the infection for a small amount of time. She says they need to track down the source of the virus, and Gilbert asks if she has any idea on where to start looking. Pasteur responds that she has no idea, and Gilbert remarks that that is not good. Pasteur soon notices a Jerry run by in a hurry, and Gilbert recognizes that it was running off in the direction of an abandoned research lab. They decide that its worth checking out, and Pasteur asks Gilbert and the adapter to investigate. Gilbert asks if she will be fine on her own, and she responds that she will be. Gilbert and the adapter head off to investigate the research lab, which they do in My Dear Brother. Quest Overview 3 Spreading Nightmare= |-| Battle Wings of Doom= |-| Ultimate EX Wings of Doom= |-| 4 Start of the Solution= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * 3 Spreading Nightmare ** Virus and Vaccine: 'Pasteur analyzes the Virus data and uses it to successfully create Vaccine data. * 'Ultimate EX Wings of Doom ** Control System: 'Cockcroft was really excited about the Halloween party. She built a wing control system so she could go. * '4 Start of the Solution ** '''Research Lab: '''The Jerry headed for what appears to be a research facility. Head in with Gilbert to learn what started this all. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japanese Ultimates